


silver clouds with grey linings

by honeybearbee



Series: Silver [1]
Category: Spooks | MI-5
Genre: Alternate Canon, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-25
Updated: 2013-05-25
Packaged: 2017-12-12 22:19:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/816686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honeybearbee/pseuds/honeybearbee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tom is happy living with Lucas and, at the moment, very little could upset either one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	silver clouds with grey linings

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't yet seen all of Spooks, but the internet is a wonderful thing. Unbeta'ed as of now. Sorry for any mistakes.

Tom grunted as he shut the boot of his car with his elbow as his hands were full of grocery bags. At the door to his house, he fumbled for his keys before the door swung open.

“Having some problems, Mr. Quinn?” a deep voice asked.

Tom looked up and grinned. “Just don’t want to break the eggs again, Mr. North.”

Lucas leaned in the doorway, effectively blocking Tom’s way into the house. “Did you buy my milk?”

Tom stepped forward into Lucas’ space, the bags still hanging from his arms. “And if I didn’t?”

“Well, then,” Lucas breathed as he swayed forward slightly. “You’d be in trouble.” He licked his lips and Tom’s eyes bounced down then back up. Lucas smirked and leaned in to kiss Tom’s cheek. He grabbed the bags from Tom’s left arm and went inside, leaving the door open.

Tom chuckled and followed Lucas. “I did get your milk, darling,” he said as he put the bags onto the counter and began to go through them. 

“Good,” Lucas replied as he came up behind Tom and slid his arms around his waist. He kissed behind Tom’s ear. “Then you aren’t in any trouble.”

“Oh and I was so looking forward to that.” Tom pushed back against Lucas slightly and felt the arms tighten around his waist.

“Maybe next time, dear.” Lucas nuzzled Tom’s hair before moving away to the other bags.

Together they put up all the groceries in a comfortable silence. Once they finished, Lucas grabbed Tom’s hand and dragged him into the living room, where Lucas laid down on the couch and splayed his legs open. He pat the space between them and raised an eyebrow. Tom rolled his eyes fondly, kicked off his shoes and sat in between Lucas’s leg, his back to Lucas’ chest. Lucas hummed and stroked Tom’s hair.

“Did you have a rough day?” Tom asked. While Tom liked lying with Lucas in this particular position, Lucas usually laid this way when he had a bad day and needed comfort. Lucas didn’t really like being held as it brought up bad memories, but he enjoyed holding people. 

“Harry called,” Lucas said quietly.

Tom took a breath. “Did you answer?”

“No. I let the machine pick it up. I haven’t...” Lucas trailed off.

Tom scowled at the ceiling and moved around until he could look Lucas in the eyes. It was hard to comfort his lover if he couldn’t look him in the eyes. “He calls all the time asking about you at work.”

“I know, you get all shifty eyed when he calls.”

“I do not!”

Lucas laughed loudly and pinched Tom’s ass. “You do! But it’s fine. I know you and Harry get on well still.”

“It took awhile,” Tom grumbled as he settled down on top of Lucas. He tucked his head under Lucas’ chin and continued, “And he likes you a lot more than he ever liked me.”

“Untrue.”

“True. He didn’t call to see how I was until about a year after I left. He called to ask about you two weeks after he left you in my care. And he gave me the shovel talk after I told him we were dating.”

Lucas huffed, but didn’t say anything.

“I’m not saying you have to talk to him now or even anytime this year, but maybe sometime in the next few years. Preferably before anything happens to him.”

Lucas took in a sharp breath.

“You know that happens in his line of work,” Tom said as he glanced up.

“I know, I just forget that Harry isn’t indestructible.” Lucas shuddered and said, “Can we talk about something else?”

Tom paused before saying, “Mrs. Milligan said we make a lovely couple and asked when were we going to adopt.”

“Oh for...” Lucas sighed. “That woman is a menace.”

“You just say that because she pinches my ass and not yours.”

“Hmmph. Get off me you lout. I need to start the steaks now if you want dinner on time.”

“And if I don’t want dinner on time?” Tom asked in a sultry voice.

“In that case,” Lucas replied in a low voice. “You should get up.”

“I’m perfectly comfortable here,” Tom said with a smirk as he gently rolled his hips.

Lucas gasped and pulled Tom up for a kiss. Tom groaned and and tugged on Lucas’ shirt, all thoughts of Harry and anyone else pushed to the back of his mind. There would be time to talk about those things later, after he and Lucas made a mess of the couch.


End file.
